Forgotten But Not Lost
by ThreePartsOfMe
Summary: After Marceline's memory was erased, Finn decided to stay out of her life for Marcy to never remember the sad moments they had but when Marcy becomes a popular singer, she takes a tour to one of the sweetest kingdom the 'Candy Kingdom! Trouble starts to pile up when Marcy falls in love with Finn. But what the mind forgets, the heart remembers. (My First Fanfiction) BONUS STORY!
1. Goodbye, Marceline

Years passed in Ooo and many people changed. Finn got along with Marceline and started dating. Flame Princess became the wife of the prince of lightning, Volt. PB fell in love with a rock person named, Clive, and Jake, well he's living happily with Lady. His grandchildren visit him every weekend and they loved hearing his stories. Ice King turned back to Simon and is living with Betty. Everybody was happy... until one day...

"Marceline!" An adventurer yelled as he ran after the 'damsel in distress'.

A magician trapped Marceline in a bag full of sleeping gas and slings the bag on his shoulders. He then ran into a cave. Noticing the adventurer chasing him, he dropped the bag and waved his hands around the air as if he was casting a spell. The ground Finn was standing on rose. The adventurer balanced himself as the shaky piece of the ground move around in the air. Finn jumped down attempting to pounce on the magician but missed.  
>"You'll never capture me!" The magician laughed as he sling the bag on his shoulders again and dash away.<p>

Finn gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he chased after the wonky looking magician. The magician noticed Finn.  
>"Still not giving up?" The magician smiled.<p>

He took off his hat and pulled a gigantic rabbit doll from it. The rabbit came to life. It stared at Finn with its glowing yellow eyes for a few seconds before attacking him. It opened its mouth showing it's sharp teeth. Finn climbed up the rabbit's leg and onto it's back.  
>"Giddy-up!" Finn cried as he grabbed onto the rabbit's 'fur' tightly.<p>

The rabbit spun around in circles trying to catch the adventurer. Finn, still sitting on the rabbit, hit its back with his hand. The doll shrieked. It started to chase the magician too.  
>"Yeah! I'm the boss not that goofy magician!" Finn smiled.<p>

Upon hearing the teenager, the magician stopped in his tracks, took his hat out and sucked the rabbit back in his hat. He carried the bag and continued running away.  
>"Ow!" Finn cried after falling from the doll, "That hurt!"<p>

He picked himself up and chased the magician. He easily caught up with the magician.  
>"Your girlfriend's very heavy." The magician joked.<br>"She is not!" Finn yelled.

He punched the magician. The blow sent the magician flying to the wall.  
>"I JUST MADE A JOKE!" The magician shouted as he grew larger.<br>"What the?!" Finn said softly as he stared at the humongous magician.

The magician took a cage out of his hat and trapped Finn in it. He then took a metal bed out of his hat and put it on the floor. He grabbed a sleeping Marceline out of the bag and put her on the bed.  
>"What are you going to do to her?!" Finn asked shaking the bars violently.<p>

The magician ignored Finn and took a jar out of his hat and placed it near Marcy. He took the lid off.  
>"For many, many years, I have been finding the perfect girl and I finally found her." The magician said.<p>

A question mark appeared above Finn's head.  
>"You see, Finn, I used to be the greatest magician until the 'Mushroom War'. Chaotic monsters and mutants spread across Earth. I lost my daughter in the war so I went to the 'Land of the Dead' to talk to her but talking isn't enough for a father! I must touch her and feel her and hear her. So, I am using your Marceline to be my Katelyn, My sweet daughter." The magician explained.<br>"You monster! I'll never let you take Marcy!" Finn cried shaking the metal bar violently.

The magician leaned to Marceline's ear and spoke some magic words. A white gas came out of Marcy's mouth and into the jar. Finn looked inside his green bag trying to find something he can use to escape. Nothing. Then, he looked around the cage and saw that the cage gate was open. Finn slapped his head and went out. He punched the magician angrily. He stuck his tongue at him and ran to the jar and broke it.  
>"If I can't have her soul, nobody can!" The magician screamed as he took a rock out of his hat and throws it at the white gas.<p>

Finn ignored the furious magician and watched as the gas return to its rightful owner. Finn smiled expecting Marceline to wake up but she didn't.  
>"Marcy? Marceline? Wake up! Say something... please." Finn cried as he shook Marceline.<p>

The vampire didn't wake up. Heartbroken, the adventurer carried the vampire out of the cave. The magician snickered as he sucks all the things he made into his hat. Finn ran to the Candy Hospital.  
>"Ice Cream! I have an emergency!" Finn screamed running to the reception.<p>

Ice Cream looked at Marceline and gasped. He put his hand on Marceline's forehead  
>"She's cold... Ice cold." Ice cream said.<p>

A medic put Marceline on a hospital bed and dragged it to an empty ward. Finn took out his phone from he's bag and dialled PB. A few seconds later, PB answered the call.  
>"Why did you call me?" PB asked.<br>"Marceline's in the hospital... she's ice cold and she won't wake up." Finn said.  
>"I'm coming."<p>

Finn put his phone in his pocket and went to Marceline's ward. He entered the room and stared at her girlfriend. Her pulse rate was normal and she was breathing. A woman wearing a black robe entered the room and touched Marceline's forehead.  
>"Are you the doctor?" Finn asked.<br>"I am the doctor when it comes to magical stuff and just by touching your friend, I already know what's wrong." The woman explained.  
>"Tell me."<br>"A part of her soul was damaged. And that part held the memory and a few other things. She is just entering a deep sleep but don't worry, she'll wake up. Here's what you'll observe when she wakes up. Amnesia and personality change."

Then, PB came into the room.  
>"Where's the doctor?" She asked.<p>

Finn pointed at the woman.  
>"I didn't see you there Myanda. Anyways, what's her problem?" PB said.<br>"She entered a deep sleep but I assure you that she'll wake up. She will probably have amnesia and her personality will change when she wakes up." Myanda answered.

Finn looked at his girlfriend. Her skin was paler. After PB and Myanda left, Finn sat down close to Marcy and said, "I'm sorry I can't save you... I was too weak but I'll make it up to you. I'll never hurt you ever again..."

Tears rained down Finn's face. He has never felt so much guilt before.

The Next Day...

Finn invited people who Marceline knows a lot such as Hunson, Simon and PB.  
>"I...I... I have something to tell you." Finn stuttered.<p>

The crowd turned their head towards Finn.  
>"Everybody here has hurt Marceline at least once, right?" Finn said.<br>"Yeah..." the crowd replied.  
>"Well, I'm sick and tired of hurting somebody physically and emotionally so I'm taking advantage of Marceline's amnesia by staying away from her forever. I don't want her to see or talk to me ever again because I don't want her to remember the sad memories I gave her. Is everybody with me?" Finn said.<p>

The crowd shrugged. Finn pointed at Hunson.  
>"Hunson, what did you do to Marceline that sadden her?" Finn asked.<br>"Well... I did eat her fries and I did trick her to wearing the amulet..." Hunson replied scratching his head.  
>"You ate her what?!" Simon asked angrily.<br>"Simon, what did you do that sadden Marcy." Finn asked pointing at Simon.  
>"Huh? Well, I failed to keep myself together until she learns how to survive on her own. Leaving her with her father really broke her heart..." Simon confessed.<br>"I was being mean to her all the time last time... I didn't take my time to understand her better and that really made her angry... Does that count?" PB said.  
>"I tried to kill her... Actually, that was pretty funny to her." Jake laughed.<p>

Finn glared at Jake.  
>"Well, is everybody with me, now?" Finn asked again, "Who objects say 'I'."<p>

The room was silent.  
>"Marceline will be transported to the other side of Ooo tomorrow so let's say our final goodbyes..." Finn said.<p>

The crowd walked out of Finn's house and to the hospital.  
>"Wish you luck in your new life." PB said.<br>"I'm sorry Marceline but this is for the best." Simon said.  
>"Bye my little monster." Hunson smiled.<br>"If you ever get your memories back, blame Finn." Jake said.  
>"I love you Marceline but... I have to do this." Finn said.<p>

After saying their goodbyes, they walked back to their house.

_**Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days, Weeks, Months and Years past. Marceline lived her new life not knowing her past. She can't remember her past life and friends she didn't even know that her memory was erased. She joined a band where she played music and sang. She was happy.**_

_**PB had a child with Clive, Rock Candy A.K.A RC. Jake and Lady's grandchildren found their 'somebody special' and had children and their children had even more children. Kids grow up so fast these days. For FP and Volt, who cares? I don't! Finn became an engineer and stopped wearing his hat. It reminded him of Marceline.**_

_**Living a life without Marceline is hard to get used to. Her past friends miss her very much and their heart aches to not tell her the truth but it's for the best. Of all of them, Finn had the hardest time. A piece of his heart is missing and he feels lonely all the time. Without any body to sleep with, to eat pizza with but most of all, he misses Marceline's pranks because who won't? **_

_**WE MISS YOU MARCELINE BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST.**_


	2. The Arrival

In the last chapter:  
>"If you ever get your memories back, blame Finn."<p>

Now let's continue the story...

* * *

><p>Finn was rudely waken up from his sleep by screams.<p>

"What the?" Finn said picking his feet up and walking to the window.

He looked through it and saw a large crowd surrounding a tour bus. The bus door opened and a group of girls came out. Finn's mouth gaped. He looked as if he just saw a ghost. He rubbed his eyes not believing what he had just saw.  
>"I love you Marceline!" one of the fans shouted.<br>"We love you 'Sweet and Sour'!" Another fan screamed.

Finn couldn't move, not a single muscle. He didn't what to do. What if Marceline remembered him? What if Marceline saw him? What if... Marceline fell in love with him again? Finn shut the windows and locked the door. He sat on the bed hugging his knees. Then, he remembered that Marceline joined a band. The band must have become popular and is taking a tour in Candy Kingdom and if they're touring in Candy Kingdom, they must have a concert and if they're holding a concert, that means that they need permission from the ruler, right? Finn wore a cloak that was a size too big for him and walked to the Candy Castle hoping that nobody will suspect him as a suspicious person and contact the police. Once he reached the castle, he ran to PB's room as fast as his legs could carry him.  
>"PB! PB!" Finn cried slamming his fists on the door repeatedly.<p>

The door opened and Finn is met with a person with a green face.  
>"Oh my god!" Finn shrieked.<br>"It's a face mask. Now, what do you want to talk about?" PB asked.  
>"Why is Marceline's band in Candy Kingdom?"<br>"What?!"

PB ran to the nearest window and looked out of it. She saw a girl with long black hair waving at a crowd. She made a beeline to the bathroom and washed the face mask off her face.  
>"I'm going to talk to her!" PB said stomping out of her room.<br>"What if she remembers you?" Finn asked.  
>"I'm gonna take the risk."<p>

PB stomped out of the castle with Finn following her. 'Sweet and Sour's pianist, Cindy, saw PB and ran up to her.  
>"Queen Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, right? How nice to meet you." She smiled shaking PB's hands.<br>"You have no rights to enter my kingdom!" PB shouted.  
>"Woah, woah! Calm down, your highness, we come in peace."<p>

PB gave Cindy 'the stare'. The rest of the 'Sweet and Sour' members ran up to Princess Bubblegum.  
>"Sorry if Cindy angered you, she's really bad at greetings." A girl with long black hair named, Marceline, said, "Um... Is it okay if we can use the Candy Park Stage for our concert? The answer 'No' will really hurt my feelings."<p>

The crowd started gossiping.  
>"N..." QB started but quickly stopped remembering her promise to Marceline, "Of course!"<p>

The band screamed in delight. Finn, whom was hiding behind a wall, pulled QB away from the band.  
>"Why did you say 'yes'?" Finn asked.<br>"Well, she said that if I say 'no' I'll hurt her feelings. HURT! And I promised to never hurt her again. HURT!" QB explained.  
>"Well, I hope she doesn't notice me and if she does, it's all your fault!"<p>

Finn walked away but is stopped.  
>"Do I know you?" A woman asked.<br>"Er... um... Nope. Not even in my dreams." Finn answered quickly walking away.  
>"Hey...!"<br>"Sorry! Bye!"  
>"Well, can you go to my concert? I don't know when yet but I'll update you, I promise! So, what's your number?" The woman asked, following the man.<br>"You're a very fast-forward girl aren't you?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"We uh... just met for a minute and you're already asking my number."  
>"Really? (laughs nervously)"<br>"Yup gotta go!"

Finn dashed back to his house. He checked if the woman, Marceline, was following him before opening the door only to find out he left his keys in. He took his phone out and called PB or as now people call her, QB.  
>"What is it?" She asked.<br>"One, I was seen and two, can I stay in your castle or even get me replacement keys because I kinda... locked myself out of my house."  
>"You clumsy boy. You can stay in my castle but beware, Marceline's band is also staying there. Ooh! That rhymed!"<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"I said it rhymed. Are you deaf or something?"<br>"Why did you let them stay...? Let me guess, Marceline said that if you say no, it'll hurt her feelings."  
>"Yup! Exactly!"<br>"Ugh!"

Finn walked back to the castle, annoyed. QB was at the entrance waiting for Finn.  
>"Sorry..." She apologised.<p>

Finn rolled his eyes and entered the castle. QB ran to him and showed him the way to his castle. Along the way, they bumped into Marceline.  
>"Hey... You're the guy I met earlier! Wait, let me guess, you're living in this castle right? Yesss!" Marceline squealed, "Now I can update you without asking your number not that I didn't want to know."<p>

QB bit her lip preventing her from laughing or even giggling.  
>"Hey! You want to go out someday, how about tomorrow? Rejecting it will really hurt my feelings." Marceline asked making puppy dog eyes.<br>"Feel the pressure and remember, don't break the promise." QB whispered to Finn's ears.  
>"Uh... Of course! Why not?" Finn laughed nervously.<br>"Yay!" Marceline smiled and ran back to her room.

Finn and QB could her screaming.  
>"I'm dating a guy!" Marceline screamed.<br>"What's his name?" A voice asked.  
>"Wait."<p>

The two watched as Marceline let her room and ran back to Finn.  
>"What's your name? Not telling me or lying to me will really hurt my feelings." Marceline asked.<br>"It's Finn." Finn answered.

Marceline ran back to her room.  
>"His name is Finn!" She screamed.<p>

Finn face-palmed his face.  
>"Ya felt the pressure, Finn. Felt the pressure?" PB asked smiling mischievously.<br>"Sigh, just tell me where my room is." Finn said.  
>"It's right there, beside Marcy's band's room."<br>"Ugh!"


	3. The Date

In The Last Chapter:

"Ya felt the pressure, Finn. Felt the pressure?"

**N**ow **L**et's **R**espond **T**o **T**he **R**eviews

**Roberto Chapter 1:**

Well, you just got to read to find out.

**EmmaWinterFrost Chapter 1:**

Maybe they will, maybe they won't, I don't know.

**Anon Chapter 1:**

Thank you very much.

**The Nephilim King Michael Chapter 2:**

Thanks, Bro! And I'm a gal actually...

**Roberto Chapter 2:**

I'll update as soon as I can.

**Anon Chapter 2: **

... Um... okay i'll see what i can do...

**Gold Testament Chapter 1**

Haha! I know right?

**N**ow **L**et's **C**ontinue **T**he **S**tory...

"Finn! Finn! We're going on a date- I meant an outing today just to let you know if you forgot and, don't forget to bring roses and chocolates okay?" Marceline cried out awakening Finn.

Finn stood up, walked to the door and swung it open. There stood Marceline outside the door.  
>"And why should I bring that lovey-dovey stuff?" Finn asked.<br>"Fine! Don't bring that 'lovey-dovey' stuff!" Marceline shouted.

She turned away and walked back to her room.  
>"And remember, 12 pm at the park!" She said before entering her room.<p>

Finn sighed.

12 pm...

Finn sat on one of the candy benches. "Why am I even doing this?" He asked himself as he waited.  
>"Because you have to!" A voice said cheerfully.<br>"Aaah!"

Finn turned around and saw Marceline behind him.  
>"You scared me!" He cried.<p>

Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and said, "We're going to an ice cream parlour!"

Before Finn could protest, Marceline pulled him to the parlour. Once they reached the parlour Marceline glanced at Finn and asked him what he would like to have.  
>"Um... I don't know..." Finn answered.<br>"In that case, I'll get you my favourite." Marceline replied cheerfully.

Marceline and Finn sat on one of the stools.  
>"I'd like to have banana split please. Um... Do you have a size for couples?" Marceline said.<p>

Finn glanced at Marceline when he heard the word 'couples'.  
>"We're not couples!" Finn cried.<br>"SHHHH!" Marceline hushed him.

Later, they got their ice cream. Marceline picked the spoon up and scooped up some ice cream.  
>"Say ahhh!" Marceline said in a high and cute voice.<p>

Finn shook his head. Marceline repeated but louder. Finn still didn't open his mouth. Marceline frowned and started tickling Finn. When Finn's mouth was open, Marceline quickly put the spoon into Finn's mouth.  
>"That's better!" Marceline smiled.<p>

Finn took the spoon out of his mouth.  
>"Why do you keep saying 'rejecting will really hurt my feelings'? It's really bothering me." Finn said scooping up some ice cream.<br>"I say that? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It's just that Becka, the lead guitarist, hates hurting people's feelings so me and my other bandmates came up with that phrase. We're not suppose to say it in public but sometimes, we forget," Marceline explained.  
>"Can you please not use it on me?"<p>

Marceline nodded her head and took another spoon.  
>"So, what's your favourite colour?" She asked.<br>"Baby blue." Finn answered.  
>"Mine's red. I love it so much that I eat it!"<br>"Hehehe... okay?"  
>"Just kidding, I'm a vampire, I eat shades of red."<br>"Okay..."  
>"You can eat any part of the ice cream but the banana's mine!"<br>"Sure! I'm not a big fan of bananas."  
>"What?! Bananas are the best! You don't need to take out any stupid seeds."<br>"However, they're slimy and gooey! It's like you're eating a slime monster."  
>"NO IT'S NOT! It's like eating custard and custard is NICE!"<p>

Finn opened his mouth to protest but he quickly shut it and slapped his forehead. "How did we even get into this fight?" He asked.  
>"Honestly, I don't know!" Marceline answered.<br>"You know what? Let's just finish this ice cream and let's go."  
>"No way, mister. I wanted to go to the fair!"<br>"Too bad! I don't want to!"  
>"Well you have to because if you don't, I'll cry! And crying means that my feelings got hurt!"<p>

Finn sighed. "Fine..." He said eating some more ice cream.

Later, they finished the ice cream and went to the fair.  
>"I want... that one, Finn!" Marceline said pointing at a doll.<p>

The 'couple' walked to the booth. Finn was dragged around the fair by Marceline. "Win me more! Win me more!" Marceline said hugging all the prizes Finn won for her.  
>"Ugh! How many prizes do you want?" He asked.<br>"A hundred! Then, we can go home!"

It took all day but Finn would do anything to be free from the vampire. They walked home together and back to their rooms. In Finn's room were Bonnibel and her daughter, Princess Rock Candy AKA Rocky. "Uncle!" Rocky cried upon seeing her 'uncle'.  
>"Hi Rocky..." Finn said exhausted.<br>"How was the date?" QB asked with a smirk on her face.  
>"I needed to win her a hundred prizes before we can go home and "thank you" for asking!" Finn answered sarcastically.<br>"A hundred prizes?! Did you get any for me?" Rocky asked.

Finn nodded his head and took a small stuffed cat from his bag and gave it to Rocky. Rocky's face lighted up when she saw the cat. She hugged it tightly and thanked Finn. Finn smiled and patted her head.  
>"I like your daughter; she has a better attitude than you." Finn joked.<br>"Hey!" QB cried shoving Finn playfully.  
>"Just a joke! And you know, I'm surprised you still can reproduce considering your age." Finn whispered to her ear, "You're like more than two hundred years older than him!"<br>"Finn... Can we please not talk about this! There's a child watching us and she's my child!" QB whispered back, "And I need a babysitter for her tomorrow."  
>"What about me?"<br>"No way! You're gonna corrupt her like how you corrupted Goliad!" QB said.

Rocky stopped playing with her toy and glanced at her mother.  
>"Mom... When's daddy going to go home?" She asked.<br>"Next week, Honey." Bonnie answered.  
>"Can we surprise him?"<br>"Sure, Dear!"  
>"That's a lot of nicknames!" Finn said.<p>

Rocky giggled and continued playing with her stuff toy.  
>"So, did she use the phrase?" QB asked.<br>"Yeah but only when she was angry." Finn answered.  
>"You got the girl mad on your first date!"<br>"Hey! It's not the first one plus, she was being to bossy."  
>"Of course! She loves you and she wants you to love her back."<br>"Are you saying that she fell over me again?!"  
>"She asked you on a date didn't she?"<br>"Like I feared... Plus, if somebody doesn't like you anymore you've gotta respect their decision!"  
>"But you still love her..."<br>"Sigh... I don't know anymore. I need some rest, that girl's a tornado!"  
>"She's not just any girl Finn."<br>"You know QB, I'm glad that you stopped with the teasing but why are you being all lovey-dovey?"  
>"Because I want you to be happy again Finn. When she left you spent months crying. I can't stand to see you sad anymore."<p>

QB and Rocky left the room. Finn sighed and lied down on his bed. "I don't want to be unhappy anymore too..." Finn said staring at the ceiling.


	4. Babysitting and Convincing

Finn opened his door and saw Marceline outside eagerly waiting for him.  
>"How long have you been waiting here?" He asked.<br>"I just came..." Marceline said smiling.  
>"Well, I can't go out today, I need to babysit my 'niece'!"<br>"A niece? I love kids! Can I join you?"  
>"Of course! I'm like your biggest fan!" A voice cried.<p>

Finn turned around and saw Rocky beside him.  
>"Awww! She's so cute!" Marceline squealed as she picked Rocky up.<br>"It'll be a secret! Please, Uncle! Please!" Rocky begged.  
>"Fine..." Finn answered, "Your mother finally got another key for my house so that's where we'll be going."<p>

Finn led Marcy and Rocky to his house.  
>"Don't you have other things to do?" Finn asked.<br>"We scheduled it next week." Marcy said.

Finn sighed. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door of his house.  
>"Do you have any job or something?" Marcy asked.<br>"I'm an engineer..." Finn answered opening the door.  
>"Wow... Your house is so big!"<p>

Finn sighed and walked into his house. Every part of the house was dusty. It was so dusty, the colours of his furniture looked a few shades darker.  
>"Woah! I did not see that coming!" Marceline gasped.<br>"Um... I'll tidy everything up." Finn said.

He walked in the house and grabbed a broom.  
>"Stupid Dust People!" Finn grumbled as he swept the floor.<p>

Half way through, Finn was exhausted and wanted to take a break. He lied down on his sofa (that he just cleaned) and close his eyes.  
>"Take Rocky would ya?" A voice said.<p>

Finn felt something a bit heavy on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Rocky. He looked right and saw Marceline cleaning the house. Finn smiled.  
>"Just like the Marceline I remember..." He said softly as he watched her clean his house.<p>

Finn put Rocky on his sofa and walked to his bedroom. There was a trapdoor in his closet. He opened it and retrieved one of Bubble Gum's inventions. He showed it to Marcy.  
>"What's that?" Marcy panted.<br>"One of Bubbl- my friend's invention. I remembered it while I was resting..." Finn explained.  
>"Well, I wished you remembered it sooner! I'm dying here!"<br>"Sorry about that."

Finn pressed a button on the invention. The dust was attracted to the machine and flew to it. Finn walked to the bin and pressed the button again. The dust fell off.  
>"What's that? A Dust-Magnet?" Marcy asked.<br>"Yep!" Finn answered as he put the machine back to where he took it.

Marceline laughed and walked to the fridge. She opened it and looked at the contents.  
>"What's your favourite food?" Marcy asked as she turned her head towards Rocky.<br>"Jelly!" Rocky cried cheerfully.

Marceline took out a packet of jelly crystals. She read the instruction on the back of the packet. She glanced at the utensils and back at the packet. She put the packet on the counter and started washing the kitchenware. A smile grew on Finn's face when she saw Marceline.  
>"I'll take care of the dishes, you go cook what you want." Finn said.<p>

Marceline put the dishes down and washed her hands.  
>"I need a bowl, whisk, pot, spoon and some containers," Marcy said as she tore the upper part of the jelly crystals packet.<p>

Finn handed her a sauce pan. She poured some water into it and heated it on the stove.  
>"This is the 'first' time I see you being so serious." Finn smiled.<br>"Huh? Oh! I just don't want to mess up," Marcy explained.  
>"Who's taking care of Rocky?"<br>"Rocky?!"

Marceline and Finn turned around. Rocky wasn't on the sofa Finn put her.  
>"Rocky?!" Finn cried running outside.<p>

Finn looked for Rocky and found her in the park all dusty.  
>"Uncle! I met this person and he made me all dusty!" Rocky cried.<br>"Dust People! Stupid dust people!" Finn said, "Rocky, never wander off like that ever again."  
>"Okay! Sorry Uncle Finn..."<p>

Finn walked back home with Rocky. When they reached his house, Marcy was done with the jelly.  
>"How did finish so fast?" Finn asked.<br>"Curious, eh? Well, I've got some help from my skeleton friends," Marcy answered.  
>"Skeletons? Cool!" Rocky smiled.<br>"Why are you so dusty?" Marcy asked.  
>"Dusty people covered me with their dust..." Rocky answered.<p>

Marceline laughed and chanted a few words and a skeleton maid rose from the ground outside. It walked inside and brushed the dust off Rocky with her duster. Marcy clapped her hands twice and the skeleton maid disappeared into the ground in Finn's yard.  
>"That was awesome!" Rocky cried and hugged her idol.<p>

Marcy grabbed a bowl of jelly out of the fridge and gave it to Marcy...

That night...

Marcy fell asleep on Finn's sofa hugging Rocky. Finn leaned against the wall and stared at Marcy.  
>"Why is Marcy there?" QB asked.<br>"QB?! What are you doing here?" Finn asked.  
>"I came to fetch Rocky. Now answer me."<br>"She wanted to help. It turns out Marcy was Rocky's idol. Please don't get mad!"  
>"It's okay. Anything for my daughter. Plus, you don't seem so sad anymore."<br>"Huh?"  
>"After her band came here, you stopped being so... sad."<br>"What?! No...!"  
>"You're starting to like her again, I can see it in your eyes."<br>"You're not a love detector. Plus, I promised to never hurt her again. If I get back with her, I'll hurt her. Especially if she remembers."  
>"Is that the reason why?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"You're hurting her by being so unfriendly and reserved. She wants to know you..."<br>"I can't risk it. Not again, not ever."  
>"Let's take them home."<p>

Finn walked to Rocky but was stopped.  
>"You carry Marcy. Rocky is my daughter, I carry her." QB said.<p>

Finn groaned and carried Marcy and walked back to the castle with QB whom was carrying her daughter.  
>"I never knew you'd become a tsundere... I thought only some Japanese anime characters can be." QB joked.<br>"What's that?"  
>"Search it up."<p>

Later, they reached the castle. Finn knocked on the band's door. The door swung open and there was Cindy.  
>"Oh! So there's where Marcy went!" She smiled, "So, did you kiss yet?"<br>"Wha-? No!" Finn answered blushing.  
>"Ya know, she's been talking a lot about you."<p>

Cindy put Marcy on her bed and walked back to Finn.  
>"Girls, we got some work to do!" Cindy smiled snapping her fingers together.<p>

The 'Sweet and Sour' members except for Marcy followed behind Cindy. Cindy grabbed Finn's shoulders and pushed him to the wall. The bandmates started humming a tune.  
>"You forgot about the feeling of love, hun?" Cindy asked.<br>"What?" Finn said confused.  
>"You know, the feeling you get when you fall in love." Becka answered.<br>"No..."  
>"You're lying..." Gem smiled.<p>

The members grabbed Finn's arms and dragged him to the park.  
>"The sweet smell, Ah, those days,<br>Where everything is full of charm and grace...

The smiles, on everybody's face,  
>Ah, those days,<p>

Have you forgotten the feeling, the breeze,  
>When you fall in love, head over heels?<p>

You smile, smile, all day long,  
>You laugh, laugh 'cause nothing's wrong,<br>And just seeing her face just brightens up your day," The members sang.  
>"You got it wrong! I don't... I..." Finn protested.<p>

"Don't you even try to hide it,  
>She's can see through your eyes,<p>

Don't even try to run away,  
>Because you know she's gonna pull you back,<p>

Have you forgotten the feeling, the breeze,  
>When you fall in love, head over heels?<p>

You smile, smile, all day long,  
>You laugh, laugh 'cause nothing's wrong,<br>and just seeing her face just brightens up your day!" The members continued.  
>"I told you, you got it all wrong! I don't like her!" Finn cried.<br>"Of course you don't, you **love** her!" Gem said pinching Finn's cheeks.  
>"Now tell me, why are you rejecting her?" Becka asked.<br>"There's somethings that I don't want to talk about." Finn answered.  
>"Then at least tell her how you feel." Cindy said.<br>"I won't take any risk..." Finn said looking away.  
>"Risk? What risk?" The members asked in unison.<br>"I don't want to talk about it." Finn said turning away and walking back to the castle.

The members sighed and ran up to Finn.  
>"We have a concert next week, you should come!" They smiled holding out a pass.<p>

Finn stared at the pass. It was the VIP card. Finn sighed and grabbed it.  
>"Bye!" The members waved.<p>

Finn smiled faintly and walked back home staring at the card. His mind was racing.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia<strong>

The song that the band sang was supposed to be in the third chapter but I had no inspiration that time so the song ended up crappy (and is also the reason why it took me sometime to update this story)

There'll be way more songs so get ready...! Lock and Load!

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Answer Some Reviews! Heck Yeah!<strong>

Ig6884 Chapter 3: Pace of romance? Barring? Huh? I don't get it... I'm not good at vocabulary... -_-

Ig6884 Chapter 2: Oh! Hehehe... Thanks! Gives you an impression she does remember huh?

Ig6884 Chapter 1: Usual Romance stories? You mean the ones the "I love you, you love me back" ones. You like it? Thank you!

The Nephilim King Michael Chapter 3: It's okay, my friend sometimes calls me dude. 0-o... Marcy becoming a stalker... I might use that one day... Sorry Marcy...

Roberto Chapter 3: Okay... Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>NEWS<strong>

Hi there! Working on Last Love next! So the formation of me updating my stories is like taking turns. LL, FBNL, LL, FBNL, LL, FBNL. Like that!

FBNL isn't really a super long story so it's going to end in its tenth chapter or less. Then, I'll start a new fan fiction. Blood Sisters and Betty is on pause. LL and FBNL is my main stories, check my bio for news. Thank you, ciao!


	5. The Concert

**Do you mind if I skip the days? FBNL is coming very close to its end. I think this chapter is the second or third last chapter. The story that FBNL is based on isn't really very long and that affects it. Don't worry, I have a replacement story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days have passed and it's the day of the concert of 'Sweet and Sour'...<strong>_

Finn looked at the pass the members have given him.  
>"For Marceline..." Finn said holding the pass tightly in his hands.<p>

He walked to the venue of the concert. He showed the ticket and went in. He was in front rows with the Royal Candy People such as the queen, the king and the princess of Candy Kingdom. Finn sat beside QB.  
>"I've heard her band play before. Their songs don't sound as gruesome as the songs from Marcy's previous band." QB whispered.<p>

Later, the venue was crowded. The fans were screaming super loud.  
>"Ugh!" Finn groaned covering his ears.<p>

The band arrived at the stage and they were stunning in their outfits. They're theme was Japanese high school students.  
>"Hello Candy Kingdom!" Cindy screamed into the microphone.<p>

The crowd answered by screaming very loudly.  
>"Do these people know how to shut up?" Finn asked.<br>"Some fans do that to express their excitement." QB answered.  
>"Well, it's pretty annoying."<p>

QB laughed and hushed Finn.  
>"Sweeties and Sour drops, Are you ready?" Becka asked into the microphone.<p>

Yet again, the crowd answered by screaming. Marceline grabbed a microphone and held it close to her mouth.  
>"How are you today? Are you excited?" She asked.<br>"WE LOVE YOU MARCELINE!" a person in the crowd screamed.

Becka strummed her guitar, Gem strummed her bass and Cindy played her keytar.  
>"Do you know what we're singing?" Marcy asked, "If you said Stay the Night, you're correct!"<br>"This is my favourite!" QB squealed.  
>"How long have you been listening to Marcy's band song?" Finn asked.<br>"Since her band became popular." QB answered.

Finn sighed. He listened to the song and to tell you the truth, it was very good. The song was similar to the relationship Marcy and Finn had last time. Both of them were happy, it was fun, they're life was like a party that time. The song captured that. Near the end of the concert, Marcy said something.  
>"I wrote this song for a special someone... It's called "Never Again"..." Marceline said.<p>

Finn stared at Marceline, surprised. The song started of slow...  
>"How many times, have you toyed with my heart?<br>How many games have you played?  
>How many times have you won,<br>Tell me how much did you get? Yeah...

But here's what I say, here's what I think...  
>NEVER AGAIN, am I talking to you,<br>Never again, will I let you play with my heart...

Never again, will I let you see,  
>Never again, will I let you go away...<br>Escape...! Never again..." Marcy sung.

QB wouldn't make eye contact with Finn.  
>"QB! Is there anything you haven't told me yet?" Finn asked.<br>"I told her..." QB said softly.  
>"Told her what?"<br>"The truth..."

Finn's mouth gaped open. Finn stared at QB shocked.  
>"I can't see you like this anymore... YOU can't live like that anymore..." QB cried.<p>

Finn looked back at Marceline whom was staring at him with cold eyes. Her mouth moved but Finn didn't hear any words. She shook her head and looked back at the crowd and continued singing. It seemed like she said... 'Liar...'

After the concert, Finn remained seated on the seat.  
>"I gotta make it up to her..." He said softly.<p>

Then, he remembered he got a backstage pass. He went to the backstage where Marcy was waiting for him. She was there glaring at Finn.  
>"I-I'm sorry... How can I make it up to you?" Finn apologised approaching Marcy.<p>

Marceline shook her head and slapped Finn. There was a red hand-shaped mark on Finn's cheek.  
>"I deserved that..." Finn murmured.<br>"How could you do this to me?" Marcy asked angrily.  
>"I don't want to hurt you ever again! I was scared that I might lose you! I did the stupidest thing a man could ever do and I'm sorry..."<br>"You're right... You ARE stupid!" Marceline cried nodding her head, "You're scared to hurt my feelings? You're scared that you'll lose me? I don't think I can believe a man ever again because of you... I didn't even know my memory was erased!"

Marcy took a CD case out of her bag and gave it to Finn.  
>"Give me another chance! Please...!" Finn cried.<br>"I don't think that's possible..." Marcy said walking away.

Finn bit his lip and walked back home. He remembered the CD Marcy gave him and inserted it into the DVD player. It was recorded a few years ago, before letting Marcy go. It was recorded when Finn and Marceline was still in a relationship.

"Hi! I'm Marceline and this is my boyfriend, Finn." The Marceline in the video smiled.  
>"Hi!" The Finn in the video said.<br>"For our tenth monthsary, we're going to the fair! Finn lost a bet so, he's going to win me a hundred prizes!"  
>"No way! That's too much!"<br>"C'mon... Please..."  
>"Hehehe! Fine..."<p>

Finn watched the video. He was crying.  
>"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's short but i haven't decide the next part and school is resuming tomorrow... (Last week was my term break) Sorry...<em>**


	6. Goodbye, Marceline, For Now

**I know I should be writing LL now but I really wanted to finish this story so you guys and gals can finally no the ending... And yes... This IS the LAST CHAPTER... unless if I thought of a Bonus Story**

* * *

><p>After that day, Finn didn't know what to do next. He didn't want to talk to Bonnie because it was her fault that Marcy is angry at him right? No, wrong.<br>"She'll never forgive me..." Finn murmured as memories of last night flowed back to his brain.

Images of Marceline at the concert and what Marceline said kept playing in his mind.  
>"I have to end this once and for all..." Finn thought, "But where would I find her? She's probably not in the castle..."<p>

Then, he remembered something...

* * *

><p>"<em>Marcy?! Why are you here?" Finn asked.<br>"Finn?! Oh... hehe... I come here when I'm mad and just want to cool off, ya know?" Marcy answered with a smile. _

* * *

><p>Finn's eyes widened.<br>"What's name of the place? What is it? Where is it...? Sugar-Free Lake!" Finn asked himself.

He grabbed his jacket and ran to the lake. Marceline was there sitting beside the lake and stirring the water with her fingers.  
>"Ugh!" Marcy grumbled punching the water causing the water to splash in her face.<p>

She sighed and wiped her face with the sleeve of her coat.  
>"M-Marceline?" Finn stuttered.<p>

Marceline turned around and saw Finn. Marceline rolled her eyes and looked away.  
>"So you remember everything now?" Finn asked.<br>"Nope..." Marceline cried angrily.  
>"You haven't forgiven me haven't you?" Finn asked sitting down next to her.<br>"I'm trying to but there's something inside me that doesn't want me to!".  
>"Angry Marcy?"<br>"Yeah I'm still angry!"  
>"No, that's not what I meant,"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So who angered you? Tell me so I can punch that person in the face!" Finn cried.<br>"You probably don't want to, it's Bonnie..."  
>"Yeah you're right... Anyways, what did she do?<br>"She made a scratch on my guitar. I know that it was an accident and I want to forgive her but there's something inside me that doesn't want me to!"  
>"Angry Marcy?"<br>"Yeah I'm still angry!"  
>"No, that's not what I meant, let's call that inner-thingamajig, Angry Marcy."<br>"Cool!" _

* * *

><p>Marceline giggled.<br>"I really did that? Ahaha!" Marceline laughed.  
>"Yep!" Finn smiled.<br>"Tell me more! Tell me more!"  
>"Okay, you ate a lot last time,"<br>"No way!"  
>"Yeah, way!"<br>"You also sang a lot, have daddy issues, played a bass. Oh, and look over there..."

Finn pointed to the place across the lake.  
>"Yeah, I see it..." Marcy said looking at the location Finn pointed at.<br>"That's where our relationship grew..." Finn said.

Marceline stared at Finn with a surprised face.  
>"How long have I lost my memory?" Marceline asked squeezing her cheeks.<br>"Four years." Finn answered.  
>"And you still remember? Tell me everything about our relationship! I'm still angry at you though...!"<br>"I can't live with that so let's go!"

Finn grabbed Marceline's wrist and dragged her to the hospital. He showed her to the nursery where the babies were. Marceline peeked through the window and stared at the cute little babies.  
>"They're so cute!" Marceline squealed.<br>"We used to volunteer in the hospital. One time, we sneaked in the nursery and carried those babies..." Finn said.  
>"Gasp! Really? I want to squeeze their cheeks so badly!"<br>"Well, we got caught and weren't allowed to volunteer anymore."  
>"Bummer..."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Are we allowed to do this?" Finn asked.<br>"Just for one time only... or more if we don't get caught..." Marceline answered as they crept inside the room.  
>"They're so cute...!" Marceline squealed softly as she approached one of the babies.<br>"Be quiet... You'll wake them up..." _

_Marceline reached her hand out and touched the babies' soft arms.  
>"It's so much like Bonnie's! I'm sorry Finn but...!" Marceline said before squealing really loudly. <em>

* * *

><p>Finn grabbed Marceline's wrist again and dragged her to the playground.<br>"We used to hang out here a lot. The sun came out and you were forced to hide in the play centre until I got you something to cover yourself from the sun with..." Finn said.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
>"Marceline? What are you doing here?" A voice asked.<p>

The two turned around and saw QB.  
>"You're back together, eh?" QB smiled.<br>"What? No way! No...!" Marceline cried, "Ok, maybe..."

Marceline turned away with a blush on her face. QB giggled and approached Finn.  
>"I'm sorry about last night, I couldn't keep the secret any longer." QB whispered to Finn.<br>"It's okay, it was my fault anyways. Keeping a secret for four years really takes a lot of strength especially when the secret is about your best friend." Finn whispered back.

"_Gasp! The sun's coming up!" Marceline gasped as the play centre got lighter.  
>"Now you can't live! Bwahhh!" Finn laughed as he left Marceline in the play centre. <em>

_Marceline frowned as she watched Finn ran away. She sighed and hugged her knees. Later, he heard footsteps. She saw Finn with a coat in his hands.  
>"You don't think I'll leave you here do you?" Finn asked as he threw the coat at Marceline.<br>"Not a second!" Marceline laughed as she caught the coat.  
>"If so, I'll truly leave you next time!"<br>"Aw..." _

"Sigh... I'm leaving tomorrow... I have to go back..." Marceline frowned.  
>"I want to do one last thing with you..." Finn said as he dragged Marceline back to her former house.<br>"Why are you dragging me into this cave?"

Marceline stared in amazement as a house came into her field of sight. Finn ran into the house with Marcy. He opened a chest and took a familiar hat out and wore it.  
>"You look so..." Marceline cried pinching her hand to prevent her from screaming.<p>

Finn told her to wait and ran upstairs and got a notebook.  
>"This is your song book..." Finn showed Marcy.<p>

Finn then flipped to an empty page and took a pen out of his pocket. He started scribbling something down.  
>"What is it? Let me see?" Marceline asked as she peeked at the book.<p>

"Written By Marceline and Finn" was written on the notebook.  
>"Are we gonna write a story?" Marceline asked.<br>"No but very close. We're going to write a song." Finn answered.

Marceline smiled and shared her every idea for the lyrics. Later, they finished it and started rehearsing. At the end of the song...  
>"'Cause its memories... Our... memories..." Marceline sung.<br>"Great job!" Finn cried giving Marceline a high-five.

Marceline gave a bow. Then, she looked outside the window. It was already dark.  
>"Guess I got to go..." Marceline said sadly.<br>"Yeah... me too..." Finn said.

It was the perfect time to share a kiss but it didn't happen... No...

* * *

><p>The two went back home and slept. The next day, Finn ran to Marceline.<br>"This is the last time we're going to see each other..." Finn said sadly.  
>"No... Wrong! I'm going to come back... I promise. I just need more time and when I come back maybe... JUST maybe... we can work it out again and just leave the past behind..." Marceline comforted.<p>

Finn gave Marceline a smile. Then, they heard voices.  
>"KISS! KISS! KISS!" A crowd shouted.<p>

It was Becka, Cindy and Gem.  
>"No way! No!" The two screamed, "Maybe next time..."<p>

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>So... what story should i write next? Honestly, I have no ideas for the next story. I don't see any sequel for this story too... I am going to write LAST LOVE now...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for all the follows, favourites and the reviews! I never got so much [and i never thought i could] Check out my other story... Or not. You don't need to plus, it isn't as open-minded as this... <strong>


	7. BONUS STORY

**BONUS STORY****! Heck Yeah!  
>I have a few ideas for the replacement story but I don't know if you'll like it so, I'll write each story's preview at the end. I'll have a poll and be sure to vote!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: You'll know...<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn waited patiently outside the candy walls of the Candy Kingdom. Who was he waiting for? A very special girl... Well, very special to <strong>him<strong>. A smile grew on his face he saw a motorcycle coming towards his direction in the distance. A girl with long black hair was riding the motorcycle and her name was- Marceline. She stepped on the brakes just when the motorcycle was close to Finn. She got off and removed her helmet.  
>"How ya doin'?" She said as she put her helmet on the handles of the motorcycle.<br>"Fine and you?" Finn smiled.  
>"Great!"<br>"So your band broke up?"  
>"It's normal. We all went our separate ways,"<br>"Heart breaking?"

Marceline laughed and shook her head. The human and the vampire chatted as they entered the Candy Kingdom and walked around.  
>"Do you have any tattoos?" Marceline asked.<br>"No. Why?" Finn said.  
>"I have a few..."<p>

Marceline pulled up the sleeve of her jacket revealing a black butterfly shaped tattoo on her upper arm. She took off her jacket showing a yin yang tattoo near her breast, a black heart-shaped tattoo on her upper back and a small star-shaped tattoo near her neck.  
>"I don't really like tattoos that much," Finn said.<br>"They look cool!" Marceline said putting her jacket back on.  
>"They make one person's skin look... Dirty..."<br>"Nu-uh! It makes a person... Rad!"  
>"I don't really care anymore... You still mad?"<br>"Nah..." Marceline said, "Tell me more of my past!"  
>"No tattoos, rarely says cute, mostly says rad, a big rockpunk fan, has a band named 'Scream Queens', loved me..." Finn said.  
>"I still love you... maybe... I don't know..."<br>"Okay... And you loved to scare Jake."  
>"Who's Jake? Your dog?"<br>"No... My adoptive brother... who's a dog..."  
>"Aww...! Is he cute?"<br>"He's an orange bulldog."

Finn took out his wallet and opened it showing a picture of him and Jake.  
>"He's cut- Rad!" Marceline cried.<br>"What was that for?" Finn asked.  
>"What?"<br>"You were clearly going to say 'cute'"  
>"I'm trying to be the Marcy you used to know.<br>"Hey, I like you the way you are!"  
>"You're lying."<br>"I know..."

Finn leads Marcy to Finn's house. Finn opened his drawer and took out a scrap book. He opened it showing some pictures.  
>"First date... First kiss... First Monthsary and so on... First Anniversary...' Finn read as he flipped the pages.<br>"Let me see!" Marceline cried tackling Finn to the ground.

She recovered from the fall and snatched the scrap book and began examining each page.  
>"You... Didn't... need... to... attack... me..." Finn groaned.<p>

Marceline ignored Finn and continued.  
>"Why do I look like I want to throw up in this picture? IS THIS ROCKY WHEN SHE WAS A BABY?" Marceline asked as she examined each picture.<br>"Help...? Please... I think you broke my leg..." Finn moaned.  
>"Fine..." Marceline said dropping the book.<p>

She grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him to the hospital. When I meant drag I meant literally...  
>"My shirt is getting ruined!" Finn cried as Marceline slid him across the road.<br>"I don't care..." Marcy answered.  
>"Why are you so angry?"<br>"I am NOT angry!"  
>"You're not acting like the Marceline I know and liked!"<p>

Marceline dropped Finn's arm and glanced at him.  
>"You're not playing any pranks, you're being mean not rad!" Finn cried.<br>"Well SORRY that I'm not that Marceline anymore! I'm me! Why should I be her?" Marceline cried.  
>"You ARE her!"<br>"Not anymore..."

Marceline grabbed Finn's arm and continued dragging.  
>"Finn? Is that you?" A voice cried.<p>

It was Bonnie.  
>"Why is Marcy here and why is she dragging you?" She asked.<br>"She's trying to be the Former Marceline." Finn answered.  
>"I AM NOT!" Marcy cried and continued dragging.<br>"Ignore her... Save me... She fractured my leg..." Finn said.  
>"Sounds like you made her mad." Bonnie said.<br>"HE DID NO- Oh wait he did..." Marcy cried.  
>"FINE! I'm sorry Queen Marceline!" Finn apologised in a sarcastic tone.<br>"Queen?" Marceline asked confused.  
>"You're the queen of the vampires... You... well you said that you ate the king." Finn said.<br>"Ew!" Marceline said in disgust.  
>"Sigh, let's start over again shall we?" Finn asked.<br>"Yeah... We keep making all the same mistakes..." Marceline said.  
>"But before that..." Finn said picking himself up.<br>"I need to go..." Bonnie waved goodbye.

Finn grabbed Marceline's wrist and lead her back to his house. Marceline walking and Finn limping. Finn limped to his drawer and grabbed a CD out and inserted it into the DVD player. It was the video Finn watched last time, "Marceline and Finn's Moments". Marceline watched it teary-eyed.  
>"Let's start over tomorrow..." Marceline sobbed.<br>"Cry all you want... I won't judge..." Finn said.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only part one... I think... Like I said at the opening note... Go check it out, I'm bad at explaining. The preview is the description of the fan fiction...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview 1<strong>_

_**The Abadeer and the Hughman hates each other and not even the apocalypse could make them work together. The Abadeer's only child, Marceline and the Hughman's only child, Finn works together to end their family's feud but how long can they go without getting infected or getting caught? AU**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview 2 (Similar to Preview 1)<strong>_

_**The Hughman family AKA the Vampire Hunters only child, Finn, meets a fellow vampire girl, Marceline, who shows him something more... The two develop a relationship but how long can their relationship last? AU**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview 3 <strong>_

_**After Finn's brother died, he has to complete (Is complete the word?) his brother's last words- To take his place as his girlfriend's girlfriend but when his brother's girlfriend is a girl he despise, how long can he go without cracking up? Or will he learn to accept it... AU**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me which story you'd like me to write by poll (poll on my bio). Guests... you can do it by review... I'll tell which story in the next part... If there IS ONE...<strong>


	8. REBOOT!

GRRRR! I JUST CAN'T LEAVE THIS STORY ALONE!

FBNL will have a reboot that will include the missing chapters because I felt that like everyone in FBNL was way too OOC (Out Of Character). Marceline was too nice, Hunson Simon Betty etc didn't even make an appearance after Marcy's return! Well, you'll know what'll happen bcause I wrote it down in a chapter and POSTED it GASP! But I have deleted it. I also changed some parts.

No Sneak Peek, SORRY! It will be uploaded after my computer is fixed or maybe later…

It will be titled, Forgotten but not Gone (The supposed to be title)


End file.
